wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Darkshade
Queen Darkshade is the queen of the ShardWings. Although, surely you all know that. What I bet you don’t know, is how she became queen. It’s simple, really. Anyway, this is the true story of how Darkshade became queen. Darkshade looked onto the horizon. They were almost to the palace. 10 years old and already leading my own missions. She thought grimly. “Princess Darkshade!” A dragon rushed up to her from the palace landing. Razorclaw beat his wings to stay in the air. Darkshade smiled at him. Like her sister, Princess Clearwings, she had a huge crush on the handsome ShardWing noble. He was 11, one year older than Darkshade, with large swooping wings, that had sharp, hard edges. His scales were a deep midnight blue, almost black like a NightWing’s, while his horns were tall, sharp, and elegant. “What is it?” asked Darkshade. “Let me guess. Mother lost her favorite necklace again.” Darkshade’s mother was smart, but she always took hours to choose the perfect accessories. “Ha ha.” Suddenly, A large dark green dragon appeared beside them. Her wings were perfect elegant arches, her claws had gold and diamond wings. “Mother,” Darkshade said grimly. “You look…” even crueler than you used to. “Different.” Queen Toxinbreath was cruel. Darkshade remembered her first sister, Dawnhunter. She had challenged their mother when she was sixteen and failed. “Come with me,” Toxinbreath hissed. She abruptly wheeled around and beat her wings powerfully, eating up the distance to the palace with powerful strokes. Darkshade looked to Razorclaw and rolled her eyes. They flew after the queen. They landed at the palace, dragons bowing deeply to the queen. When I’m queen, that will be me. I will be bowed to, and leading, instead of following. Razorclaws ducked away, but before he could leave, Darkshade grabbed his tail and pulled him back. “Oh, no.” she said. “You’re staying. I definitely do not want to go off alone with my boring mom.” “She’s your mom,” Razorclaws complained. “Why do I have to go to this yawn inducing gathering too?” “You’re coming,” said Darkshade. Razorclaws sighed in defeat and trudged after Queen Toxinbreath and Darkshade. As they walked, shadows crept up around them, where in front of them, The Dome shone brilliantly in the morning light. The Dome was a large glass dome in the center of the palace. And in the center of The Dome, was a large throne made of smooth obsidian. With a flourish of her wings, Toxinbreath swooped gracefully up to the throne. She settled on the throne and looked down her snout at Darkshade and Razorclaws. “Assassins,” the queen hissed. “Under the cover of darkness, last night, a dragon was spotted sneaking into our palace. He was a NightWing, one of our enemy tribes. He was nearly caught, but the only thing we got from him was this.” She produced a wickedly sharp dagger from a pouch under her wing. Darkshade gasped. “Now,” said Queen Toxinbreath. “I need you to kill him for me.” Razorclaws’ face turned from fear to anger. “No!” he yelled. “She can’t face this! She’ll die! I won’t let you send her on this mission!” “That,” said Toxinbreath “is the whole idea.” Darkshade snarled at her mother and whirled out of the room. She was walking down the halls when a shadow leaped out of the wall. It pressed two claws to her mouth. “Don’t scream,” it warned. Darkshade heard a chink! and saw that it had pressed a chakram to her throat, not hard enough to kill her, though. Then Darkshade recognized her attacker. He was a NightWing. Could this be the Assassin that tried to kill mother? The NightWing folded his wings around her and pressed her against the wall, chuckling. “The ShardWing princess,” he grinned. “What a catch. My name is Slashkill.” “An assassin,” Darkshade choked. “Well, obviously,” Slashkill grinned. “You can tell by my name. Are princess Dumbrain like your sister?” “Clearwings?” I asked. Slashkill rolled his eyes. “I was discovered by her and she offered me tea and cookies.” He snorted. “Sounds like Clearwings.” “Should be called Clearbrain.” Slashkill looked at her intently. “I will let you go,” he said. “If you let me kill your mother. You’ll ascend the throne, and then if you’re queen the ShardWings and NightWings would be at peace. Will you do that?” “What?” Darkshade asked. “Let me kill Toxinbreath,” said Slashkill. “And once you’re queen, make peace between the ShardWings and NightWings.” He’s offering me everything, Darkshade realized. He’s allowing me to become queen, in exchange for a small price. But it’s not small to him. Darkshade looked Slashkill directly in the eyes. “You have a deal.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)